


We could be.

by JennieJones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieJones/pseuds/JennieJones
Summary: The confrontation.





	We could be.

"Lena, wait please, let me explain!"

A scoff bubbles within Lena's chest and erupts harsh and unyeilding upon Kara's words.  
"Explain, now you want to explain," she fumes, the rage bursting forth from all her little boxes at once, "you have the audacity to expect me to sit here and listen to more lies Kara. More pathetic excuses to keep the last Luthor close in the hopes she wont break like her brother." The half emptied tumbler sitting precariously on her desk is swiped up and flung at the wall behind Kara.  
"Well should I break like him, know that, that burden rests entirely on you, you broke me Kara, you did this, with your mistrust and your lies! This is on you!" She levels Kara with a glare so fierce, had she heat vision, Kara muses, she would be but ash in the wind.

"Lee, I.....Rao, I wanted to tell you, please, I know you are mad right now so I'll go and give you some space but I, I would like a chance to explain." Kara simply states turning towards the balcony door, ready to leave.

"Coward....."

"Excuse me?" Kara turns slightly to face Lena.

"You heard me Kara, I said coward. What are you going to do ,hmmmm? Just walk away and wait till I 'calm down' so we can talk this through rationally like adults. Its not going to happen, if you leave now through that door, dont you dare come back here again. Dont you text, dont call, dont drop by for lunch, dont come by for a qoute or an opinion, dont get Alex to swing by with the pity party. You walk out of here right now and I swear to God, I will never speak to you again. Because nothing would scream a fake friendship more. We're supposed best friends right?" 

Kara nods.

"Then act like it," she screams, "fight for our friendship, but if this was nothing more than a rouse to keep your enemies close..."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what."

"Stop call it a fake friend ship or a rouse, it wasnt, it isnt."

"Then prove it to me because right now it doesnt feel like anything else." A tired sigh escapes her. "Why wasnt I good enough?"

Its a murmur but Kara's super hearing picked it up and a torrent of emotions washed over her. Without a second thought she rushed towards Lena, wrapping her is a hug.  
"Lena," she whispers into raven locks, "you are enough. I'm so sorry, I havent made you feel that way. I," her heart is heavy with the volume of emotion she wants to display to Lena, to prove her words, she wants to wrap those emotions in pretty words and present them to Lena like a peace offering. Only this time she knows it will not suffice so she settles for the truth instead. As jarring as that may be for her, Lena deserves this. So Kara persists.

"Do, you remember when we were looking for Eve and I told you that I couldnt lose?" A brief nod let Kara know she could continue.

"I wasnt just talking about losing a fight, I was talking about losing Alex and...and losing you. Lee I didnt tell you I was Supergirl, not for some heroic reason. I mean dont get me wrong, at first it was because I didnt know you. Then I didnt want to add to the target already on your back but mostly, if not almost entirely, I selfishly didnt want to lose the way you look at me. Like you see no one but Kara. You expect nothing more than that and it is freeing. With you I dont have to be super all the time, I dont have to be perfect. I just get to be me. Theres no one else I feel this way with," She pulls away to start pacing because now she has started with the truth she feels an overwhelming urge to carry on, spill everything to her best friend.  
"Rao, even now, even with you furious at me, I have never felt more at peace with any one else on this planet, not Kal El, not Eliza, Mon El or Winn or even Alex. You mean more to me than any one I have ever met and I am sorry, I am so sorry, I didnt tell you any of this sooner. These are not just words Lena please think back on every moment we have had together, you know me better than I know myself some times, you can pick apart every interaction like I know you are already doing and you'll see my actions speak volumes. And if that doesn't suffice, then I want you to remember the plane and the chemicals. The fight against Metallo I will always choose you, I will always protect you even at the detriment of others because I am not strong enough to live in a world that does not have you in it. Dont you see that Lee?" 

Lena has made her way towards the drinks cabinet. Poured herself three fingers and downed it in one, before turning back to face Kara. 

"I told you how I felt about betrayal Kara, I let myself be vulnerable with you and what was it you said to me in, Juru, that asking your name was not something a Luthor should do. Correct??"

"I was furious with you, I didnt mean it but I was being petty and fearful. You created the one thing that can weaken me, while we were going up against Worldkillers. I battled for days with myself over how I treated you but even then I was scared of losing you."

"You arent....stop saying that please, you arent going to lose me but I am hurt Kara. I dont think you realise just how deep this wound runs. I dont know how I can forgive this."

"I cant give you that answer but I promise I will spend the rest of our lives together figuring it out. I wont give up on this friendship, on us because I love you. I'll fight ever darn day for you if needs be cause I...." 

Kara's brow furrowed and the pacing came to an abrupt halt, "oh Rao" was all Lena heard before another flurry of words left Kara's lips.

"Im such an idiot, why, why didnt I realise it before, of course Kal was right. How could I not have seen it then. 'I could never have done what you did Kar, I could never have sent Lois away like you sent Mon El.'" She spun to fully face Lena, panic written over her features. "In the interest of complete transparency going forward, you deserve to know that I just realised why I couldnt let you go, why I cant. Why I would raze hell should any harm come to you and oh Rao I am an idiot. I'm in love with you Lena and the more I think about it the more I realise that I always have been." Kara closed her eyes not wanting to see the rejection Lena was surely about to send her way. She was in the middle of giving herself a little pep talk about how just being friends with Lena would suffice when she felt a cold hand slide onto her cheek.

"Kara, open your eyes, please," she whispered, "I'm sorry..." she started before Kara cut her off.

"No, no it's cool if you dont feel the same way, I mean, Golly, your Lena Luthor after all, I am totally punching above my weight here, but I just realised it and I had to tell you Im sorry but dont..." 

Lena's lips silenced hers and she kissed her with a reverence that whispered of longing so deep and prolonged Kara felt sure it went beyond the years they had known each other. "I'm sorry, I should have trusted you didnt tell me for a real reason. Not the fictious or nefarious scenarios I made up in my head. Im still hurt and Im still a long way off forgiving you but I'd like to explore what else we could be because after this," a soft content sigh escaped her lips as she pondered on all they had been through in the last few years. Always together, always fighting for one another in some form or another.  
"Well after this, I feel we could be every thing."


End file.
